Apple Day
by otomezone
Summary: One faithful day, nobody expected it to happen, nobody thought it to be possible, but Rin wakes up in Gou's body and vice versa. [Body Swap AU]


A/N: This is written for rinharuweek day 6, which is terribly late haha. Warning: Bad humor and un-betad. /sob

.

.

One faithful day, nobody expected it to happen, nobody thought it to be possible, but Rin wakes up in Gou's body and vice versa.

.

Rin wants to not go to school, thinking 'what the fuck, why did this happen to me!?'. He's embarrassed and wants to hide in a cocoon. Or at least a blanket cocoon. No way is he leaving the house! He needs to contact Gou, or maybe pinch himself another 20 times or so (and wow he's or actually, Gou's so soft). But he's dragged from his stupor by Mrs. Matsuoka.

"Gou, wake up dear, you're going to be late!"

"Kaa-san! I can't go to school!"

"And why is that dear?"

"I… I just can't." Rin pouts, maybe, just maybe his mom will listen.

He's shaken as the blankets get pulled out. "You're not escaping this time young lady. You're going to school and that's final!"

Rin frowns. Gou must have pulled the 'I don't want to go to school' card before. And apparently they don't work.

.

Gou wakes up with a stretch, and opens her eyes slowly to see glorious back muscles.

"Hey, you're up later today, let's go for a jog." A brunette says and… isn't that… Sousuke-kun?

She almost fell down her bed… or her brother's bed it seems. This is unbelievable. She touches the places where there isn't supposed to be something, only to be welcomed by, well, _something._

_Good lord, Matsuoka can scream._

_._

Rin calls Gou frantically and almost cries into the receiver. No, actually, Gou was crying into the receiver because she had to touch _that_ while peeing.

"You better not look at my body, you _perv_!" She shouts with Rin's manly voice.

"Shut up! I know _you've_ been ogling at my muscles!" Rin retorts. There's silence at the other end of the call. Rin goes wide eyed. "DON'T DO ANYTHING TO MY BODY OR MY TEAM MATES' BODIES YOU HEAR!"

"I should be telling that to you!"

There's a faint sound from the receiver which Gou thinks it's her mother's voice. "Shh… mom is forcing me to go to school." Rin sighs. "I don't even know where your classroom is at…"

"Onii-chan, you've been to Iwatobi high school before on your swimming practices, I'm sure you can make it on your own! My class is 2-4, seat number 12! Remember, class 2-4, seat 12! Just bring my whole bag, I never remove anything from in there." Gou says, and Rin hears some shuffling from the receiver.

"Ok, ok, class-2-4, seat 12." Rin says, and casually "Gou, you just need to follow Sousuke."

.

At school, Rin doesn't even know his class or his seat or anything, and the worst enemy he thought he'd have to face was Gou's bra. Finally, he gets to his seat just in time for the bell. Then, classes finally start. It was English time, and most of the students were practically asleep, doodling or texting behind their teachers back. Rin just stares outside, thankful that his sister has the same preference in window seats.

"Can someone answer this question?" Their teacher asks and usually nobody raises their hands, because c'mon, it was English class, but for this day, someone actually did.

"Oh, Ms. Matsuoka. It's good you've decided to raise your hand." The teacher says, encouraging her to answer. And Rin does, he answers perfectly and his classmates all gape at him.

'Since when did Gou recite!?' He hears someone whisper, then, his seatmate nudged him. He's seen her before, one of Gou's friends, Aya-chan? 'I thought you disliked English? What is this miracle?' And Rin internally face palms. Looks like he's going to have some family bonding over academics soon.

Lunch time finally came and some girls along with Aya-chan pulled their table near hers. They bring out their lunch boxes and Rin's cheeks turn pink because 'Wow, cute!'. Their lunches were neat and cute and suddenly he feels like he wants one. Not because they're cute or anything. They just look tasty, that's all.

"Hey aren't the guys in the swim team pretty hot? Like they made it into the nationals didn't they?" One of the girls say.

"Yeah, like totally hot, they're tan's working for them too!" Another girl says, and Rin doesn't know what to think about this conversation.

He quietly stuffs a sausage into his mouth and tries to chew super slowly, because girls are like that, right? He takes some rice in his chopstick before someone interrupts him, "Nee, Kou-chan, don't you have anyone you like in the swim club?"

Rin's eyebrows furrow at the question. Gou? Liking someone from the swim club!?

Before, he could answer, someone says, "I mean, Tachibana-senpai is so sexy and kind, ooh, his back muscles!" Rin side glances, he knows this look. Talk about the kind of friends Gou has. Oh man, he's stuck with multiple copies of his muscle crazed sister.

"But isn't Nanase-senpai better? Like his triceps are the best thing out there!" His face turns pink at remembering Haruka's body. He did develop well over the years. But Rin knows best.

"So, being the manager of the swim club and seeing their bodies everyday, who do you like best?" Aya-chan says and Rin sighs.

"My bro has the best bod out there ok."

Rin receives stares from Gou's friends and internally sweat drops at the thought that 'Did I just make my sister into a huge bro-con?'

Her friends chuckle and they say "You say that all the time".

Rin's ears turn red. Not that he's happy or anything. Well okay, maybe he's a little bit happy.

.

"Dude, you ok? You're red all over" Sousuke says thinking that there's something definitely wrong with Rin fidgeting so much today.

"Ohh, umm umm…" She never would have thought that the biggest hurdle in her life would be her brothers' briefs. Or rather his peepee. "So-sorry, Sousuke, I must have eaten something bad yesterday" She grins sheepishly.

"Hmmm… well yeah I told you not to eat those cookies anymore. I know you're into the sentimental things but Rei can bake you a new batch. God knows if they're expired."

Gou looks at Sousuke 'What in the world!? Oniichan eats expired stuff!? And what!? Since when was Rei baking him cookies?'

"Ugh, yeah, I'll be more careful next time" Was her reply, though she does want to throw a dozen questions at him.

"Yeah, and you missed jogging this morning, so you better stretch properly later ok."

"S-sure" Gou frowns. 'Oh my god! I-I can't handle physical activities! But this is Rin's body… so hopefully I'll be ok… right?'

They proceed their way to class and Gou doesn't know why, but the teacher keeps looking at Rin, like every five minutes, like he's expecting something. But Gou is Gou, so every time she meets eyes with the teacher, she stares at her brothers desk, but feels mostly everyone staring at her. 'Why is this happening!? Oh my gosh, is my brother being bullied? This can't be!'

"Mr. Matsuoka?" the teacher asks "Are you feeling fine today? You were so eager to recite most of the days, but…"

Gou stands up in realization before sheepishly saying, "I'm… sorry. Umm, my stomach kind of hurts."

The class laughs a little and Gou mentally slaps herslef 'Oh gosh! Sorry Oniichan!'

Gou is excused to the clinic. And she just lays there on the clinic bed, wallowing in self pity because, what has she done!? Sousuke visits her at lunch and says, "Hey Rin, are you ok? Still hurting? I bought you some bread just in case" and he gives her a single pack of melon bread.

Gou almost cries, 'Thank you! Sousuke-kun! You kind, kind soul!'

"Can you go to class now?" Sousuke asks.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better"

They return to classes after lunch. That day, the teachers don't seem to question him anymore. Rumors must have spread… and only one thought is in Gou's mind. 'Sorry, Onii-chan!'

And practice time comes for the Samezuka swimming club.

She hears the splash of water everywhere, the busy chatter, and the occasional whistle. 'O-oh my god.' This is Gou's dream come true. She's in muscle heaven.

She's woken from her trance by a hand on her shoulder. "Rin? Aren't you going to change?" Sousuke says.

This is the best opportunity god has given her. But will she take it? Or will she hold on to her sanity? Find out next on-

She grabs Rin's jammers, slams the locker door and dashes to a bathroom stall.

"Weird." Sousuke proceeds to his diving block.

Moments later, she comes out of the locker room like a beet and goodness, if she thought that the briefs were difficult, the jammers were so much more on a higher level 'Because they're so tight, ugh, why are they so tight! Onii-chaaaan!'

Swimming practice ensues. She can't back out now because she knows it'll be bad for her brother, being the captain, to skip practice. Then all of a sudden Nitori and Mikoshiba come dashing to her.

"Rin-senpaaaaai!" They shout in unison, and Gou thinks, 'What are these two? His fanboys?'

Thankfully, Sousuke arrives, striking a conversation with Nitori about his time, but Mikoshiba Momotarou just looks at him weird. Or rather stares at him weird.

"Niiiii…" Momo stares and Gou gulps, 'Why is he staring at me like that! Waaah!'

"Niiiii…" Her eyes grow wide, 'N-no way! He can't have figured it out!'

"NIIIII…." She shuts her eyes, 'Onii-chaaaaan!'

Then she hears sniffing. Momo sniffs at her, blushing a little, saying "There's something weird about you today senpai. Like I don't understand but my heart can't seem to stop fluttering. It's like when I see Gou-san."

Gou's face is so red now and he's about to collapse on the floor from the stress.

Then Nitori interrupts, "What are you talking about Momo-kun" He drags Momo by the hand. "Let's go practice! Sorry for disturbing you senpai!" And they're off. Gou makes a mental note to pamper Nitori when they see each other again.

Sousuke, who's behind her says, "You are kind of weird today… I mean," He looks at her with a different feel than normal, "you're cuter than usual."

Hearing that, Gou just stares at the floor, eyes wide and cheeks red. Sousuke looks at him expecting a comeback, and he doesn't get one, so he slaps Rin's butt, Gou flinching and blushing even more.

"Cmon let's practice" Sousuke says as he heads back to the pool. 'Weird…'

Gou mechanically moves to the driving block. 'It's ok.' She preps herself up. 'You've seen this countless times.' Her onii-chan's form, his dive, his stroke, his kick, it's all imprinted on her head. But it still doesn't help that she can't swim! But as they say, the body and muscles have memory, so hopefully it all works out… right?

She steps on the diving block, adjusts Rin's goggles, snapping the strap, chanting 'Just like Onii-chan… just like onii-chan' in her head. And she jumps.

There's a splash of water. And Gou feels it, engulfing her body… and that's it.

Sadly, despite with a six pack and a shaved body enough to minimize water resistance, she fails. (or rather flails).

.

Rin goes out to the pool area, perhaps the only thing he knows exactly where, and finds Haruka already swimming across the pool. Rin almost strips his clothes, remembering that he was in Gou's body and it's a no-no, specially since he knows that Gou can't swim. Then, he remembers that Gou is in his body now, and hopes and prays that she doesn't try to swim.

Haru surfaces, and says "Gou, what's the menu for today?" And Rin blinks. 'Is this about Gou's training menu?'

"Oh, umm, yeah, sorry I think I forgot the training menu in the locker room." Rin says before leaving Haruka in the pool. Haruka frowns, because Gou never leaves a seperate training menu in the first place, it's pretty much plastered to the locker room door, and what he was actually referring to was the new mackerel menu he'd asked Gou for the other day. Something is definitely up. Besides, the first thing Gou would say after seeing him would be 'Your triceps are in perfect condition again today!'

Rin goes to the locker room quickly and opens the door, revealing the rest of the swim club changing into their swimwear.

"G-Gou-chan?" They freeze. Before flailing around screaming, "Gou-chan! Why!" "Gou-chan!" "AAAAAHHH" and then Rin realizes, oh yeah, I'm a girl now. And girls aren't supposed to see boys changing into their swimsuits. Rin doesn't think much into it because heck he sees guys junk all the time then he grins, 'Hey, Makoto's pretty big'.

Back to practice, Rin somehow gets a copy of Gou's training menu and reviews it. For an amateur, Gou was pretty good… as expected of his sister. And he simply follows the menu Gou wrote. Despite suffering disappointed team members (He already told them countless times, he didn't see a thing!) He notices some things need changes though and instructs them like a veteran swimmer. Which is extremely weird for Gou.

"Gou-chan, something's different about you today." Nagisa says and Rin bites his lower lip.

"Yes, like the incident a while ago, which, I daresay, was very rude and embarrassing for both parties." Rei says, pushing his eyeglasses up.

"I keep telling you guys, I didn't see anything. And I'm sorry, ok?" He says, a teensy bit of remorse in his voice.

"Ok guys, stop fighting." Makoto intervenes, "It was an accident, and everybody can make mistakes. On the other hand, I'm really proud of you Gou! Your tips today make me feel lighter at swimming." Makoto smiles. 'You're an angel, I seriously thank god you were born Makoto.' Rin thinks.

"But how were you able to get this information?" Rei asks.

"I-I've been reading" He says, looking at the sky. Meanwhile, Haruka is staring him down like a hawk.

As they continue with the practice, Rin can't help but envy them. The water is right in front of him! And he can't swim. It just feels… sad. And if he was Haru, he knew he's strip without a care in the world and swim to his hearts content. But he was not Haru, and he will not give in to primal urges.

Nagisa notices Gou's stare at the pool and asks Makoto what to do. Makoto swims up to Gou and asks "Gou-chan are you ok? Why are you looking at the water like…" Gou snaps at Makoto teary and red faced "I-I seriously didn't think like I want to swim in the pool just now! I-I mean it's not like what you think!" and she stands up and goes to the benches. Makoto and Nagisa exchange worried looks, and Haru eyes her strangely.

Practice ends and they make their way to the dressing rooms. As per usual, Haruka is still the last one out. Rin is outside, watching Haruka swim all the while thinking 'I want to swim too… with Haru.' Then he gets startled by Haruka pulling up from the pool.

"Rin, help me up."

"Yeah" Rin quickly goes to where Haruka is and grabs his outstretched hand before realizing his mistake. He freezes, caught like a deer in headlights while Haru's eyes are on him like a hawk.

"Rin." Haruka says again.

"U-umm, w-what do you want with O-Oniichan?" Rin says nervously, trying to act cutesy.

"Rin…" Haruka eyes him. "Stop it. I know it's you."

Rin fidgets, biting onto his lower lip. There's no way he could know! He was acting perfectly like Gou (except of course for that little mishap)! Rin tries to think of ways out, how to lie through it, how to lie that he's actually his sister. But it doesn't come. Instead he sighs.

"You win, Haru. That's right, I'm Rin."

Haruka pulls himself up with Rin's help. Rin feels trapped, meanwhile Haruka continues on to the locker room where the rest of the boys are dressing up. Rin looks on worriedly, wondering why Haruka isn't asking him questions. On second thought, he thinks maybe this is his chance to dart over to Samezuka and have a strategy meeting with Gou. He thought too late when Haruka throws him a moist towel.

"Rin, c'mon." Gesturing to move to the lockers.

The towel is damp in his hands. 'Wait, did he just use this?' Rin thinks and dread fills him that maybe, just maybe, his little sister is being maltreated. Seriously, just because she's the manager of the club doesn't mean you can order her around! Specially laundry! He'll make sure to beat that to them when another thought hits him. The Iwatobi swimming club is practically filled with men! What if they… they've done _things_ to her!? Those _wolves! _

Rin storms to the locker room to find the rest of the members are gone.

"Haru, where are the others!?" He says, a bit loud.

"Nagisa and Rei left earlier today to study for a test. Makoto went to the guidance office." He replied curtly, moving towards him, still in his jammers.

'No way, he wouldn't do this right? This is my sisters body for crying out loud! H-Haru!' Rin thinks as he moves back a step. No way, Haruka wouldn't be a wolf… right? But his pace quickens and suddenly Rin is cornered to the wall.

"How'd this happen to you?" Haruka asks, his eyes twinkling with something Rin is confused with.

"I don't know… I… I just woke up like this…" Rin fidgets, the lack of space making him worry. If Haruka tries something, it's harsh, but he's going to experience a pain unique to men.

"You woke up… in Gou's body?"

"… yeah." Rin feels so little under his gaze, and he doesn't understand why. Probably because this is the first time he's seeing Haruka actually above him, that right now, he is in fact, smaller than him.

Haruka moves his face closer, closer, closer and Rin can't help but close his eyes.

'Holy crap, Haru _is _a wolf!' He thinks, on the verge of kicking Haruka where it hurts when he feels a brush of hot breath on his ear.

"I guess, that's why Gou was so cute today."

Rin blushes. "W-what do you mean?!"

"I mean, you're cute. That's why."

Not only is Haruka a wolf, he was also a goddamn player. Still, he can't help but react. Damn, his cheeks were annoyingly hot.

Haruka's face was still extremely close to his, and Rin automatically puts hands to his chest in an effort to push him away. But, oh no, why was Gou so… weak? He couldn't seem to push Haruka away. And Haruka looks him in the eyes, the same blue eyes he's used to, but there was something about different about them. Rin's scared, because Haruka was reacting so weirdly. In anycase, he can't let anything bad happen to his sisters' body.

As Haruka leans in, Rin shouts "Haru! Stop! This is Gou's body!"

Haruka automatically stops. But instead moves forward back to harass his ear.

"You're right." He whispers and Rin shivers at the hot breath to his skin.

"I better do this with you back in your own body."

Rin stammers, face red as a tomato. Haruka chuckles and pats him on the head.

"Don't worry, I'd never do that to Gou. Or at least, Gou's body." Haruka says, smiling a little. "Wait for me, I'll send you home."

The showers run and Rin finds himself seated at the benches in the men's locker room, face heated and heart pounding. He thanks his sister internally for not having any heart problems.

The train ride back home is awkward to say the least, and Rin couldn't help but looking like a beet the whole way. After all, Haruka was seated next to him, actually holding his hands, saying something like 'I don't usually get to do this with you, so I'm taking advantage of it now.' Rin just thanks god that it wasn't crowded enough for those cliché train scenes he's seen countless times on shoujo manga to happen. Not that he ever reads shoujo manga. Because he never does. Really.

They walk hand in hand after and he doesn't know if it's him, or Haruka or maybe Gou has a skin problem because his hands feel clammy and hot. Haruka escorts him to the entrance of his house and stares.

"W-what?" Rin asks, before heading in.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Haruka says. "But I'll wait when you get back to your body."

Rin bites his lower lip and rushes to Haruka, pecking him on the cheek.

"That's thanks for bringing me home… and for keeping the secret."

A pink tint escapes to Haruka's cheeks and Rin's mildly surprised. "No problem. I'll see you soon, Rin."

When Rin finally enters the house, he goes straight to his room, and nuzzles the pillows, cheeks hot and bothered. He's totally forgetting all about Samezuka and his sister's condition, but for now, he's wallowing in the warmth of his feelings. He just hopes he doesn't have to pee again for the day (which was inevitable).

.

That night, Mrs. Matsuoka was surprised by her daughter sprawled on her brother's bed wearing her brother's night clothes (and are those… lecture notes on the floor?). That night, Mrs. Matsuoka almost cried.

.

Rin wakes up with a headache. With a bit of difficulty, he opens his eyes to find a familiar bunk bed above him and quickly grabs at his body. _It's there._ Tears start to well up at his eyes. Thank god it's there.

He does his morning rituals, never thinking he'd be this happy to pee in his life. He looks at the mirror and see's that he's kind of wrecked. Gou wouldn't have partied with his body without permission, right? Or so he hopes anyway. He freshens up then proceeds to wake up his roommate for a jog.

"Are you sure you're up for a jog? I mean you were all over the place with that stomach ache yesterday. I tried to take you to a clinic, but you wouldn't budge…"

'Great, now the whole school thinks I have diarrhea or something.' Rin thinks. 'But why does my head hurt so much?'

"Ugh, Sousuke. Do you know why my head hurts so much?"

Sousuke eyes him weirdly, like there's something there, like he's looking at Rin like one of Momo's beetles.

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Rin starts to sweat coldly. "Well, you kind of… ummm… watched this soap thing at the common room yesterday. You were bawling like a baby. Never knew you could cry so much, actually."

Rin cracks. His reputation gone to smoke. A crybaby with stomach problems. _A crybaby, watching soaps, with diarrhea_. He dials a number.

_Good lord, Matsuoka can scream._


End file.
